EBA Mission Files
by The Daniel City Heroes
Summary: This is EBA Mission Files. New songs and new scenarios. Hosted by Bell Sinclair of the Daniel City Heroes. For more info, see Bell's intro in Chapter 1. Rating might change to T for lyrical content.


Bell: Okay, here's our only disclaimer for this story. We don't own: Elite Beat Agents, which is owned by Nintendo, or any of the songs in this story, the credit of which goes to the original artists. We do own: any Daniel City related place or character, including myself. Get it, got it, good. Let's go!

* * *

EBA Mission Files

Introduction by Bell Sinclair

The camera zooms into a view of Daniel City during the daytime. The view zooms in on a building. This is a large 20-story building and on the street level, a canopy and long red carpet lie in front of the front door where a doorman stands to greet guests.

This building is the Atherton Hotel, a four-star luxury hotel and spa located in downtown Daniel City.

The camera then enters the hotel through the front door. The lobby is set up very elaborately. The walls are covered with gold colored wallpaper with flower designs, the carpet on the floor is a red color just like the carpet outside, and an elaborate chandelier hangs from the ceiling. There are also several pieces of furniture arranged in an elaborate setting. Chairs, tables, couches, and other pieces are positioned in a very decorative way. The front desk is just across from the entrance and a gift shop is on the far left of the front desk.

The camera then goes down a hallway, then a stairwell, and makes its way to the basement. Only employees are allowed to come down here with no problem. Guests may enter if there is a special condition, in which case a keycard is required to open some of the doors.

Then, the camera spots someone walking down the basement hallway. She is a Caucasian 15-year old girl. Her hair is blonde and she is wearing a pink bow in it. She is wearing the women's uniform for employees at the Atherton Hotel, which consists of a red button-up shirt with the Atherton logo on it, a gold cursive A, a white skirt, and brown loafers. She is also wearing a nametag with her name and job title on it: Bell Sinclair, Hotel Maid. Bell is about to walk up to the door labeled "Women's Changing Room" when she sees the camera.

Bell: "Oh, hi you guys. Just a minute. It's the end of my shift and I want to change."

Bell then enters the women's changing room and comes out with a completely different outfit. She is now wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. She still has the bow in her hair and she now has a purse in her hand.

Bell: "Okay, so how are you guys? I'm Bell Sinclair of the Daniel City Heroes, D.C.H. for short. I just got off of work here as a hotel maid. It's not the most glamorous part-time job, but just as long as I get paid, I'll settle for now. Anyway, I'm here to introduce you to the next story from the D.C.H. From the Elite Beat Agents, it's the EBA Mission Files. This story has a bunch of songs in it and scenarios to match, and guess what. I'll even let you guys decide which chapters come up."

At this point, Bell has exited the hotel and is now walking down the street.

Bell: "Here's how this story works. I've got a list of songs and this story will only have one song and scenario per chapter. You guys send us, or rather me since I'm the host of this story, reviews with a request of which song you want to see and it might appear in the next chapter. It has a better chance if more than one person votes for a single song. Here's the song list. It states the name of the song, the original performers, and the year the song came out."

Just then, a car swerves down the street. It is being chased by police cars. Bell took a small pair of binoculars out of her purse to get a closer look. The car being chased has bags of money inside and two people who look like they just robbed a bank. Bell stands by the street waiting for the robbers to get closer and when they get close enough, Bell uses her power to stop the car and it is now hovering of the ground. The two robbers notice what is going on and yell at her.

Robber: "Hey, let us down!"

Bell: "Ummm…okay."

Bell then stops holding the car in mid-air and it drops to the ground in a wrecked mass o scrap metal. The two robbers, who were unharmed, got out with the money and started to run. Bell once again used her powers. Instead of making them float in mid-air, she pressed them to the ground and kept them pinned there until the police arrived and arrested them. Then after receiving thanks from the police, Bell went back to the camera.

Bell: "No, I don't have telekinesis if that's what you're thinking. I can control gravity. I can use it on a single object or a wide area. I can make things lighter than a feather or heavier than the Empire State building. When I first found out I could do this, I was caught in this death trap my sister made. That's right. My sister tried to kill me. She has issues. Her name's Donna and she thinks that with me so much as being alive, no one pays attention to her. On the day I discovered my powers, I was at work and she rigged an elevator I would get in so the cable would snap and I would die when elevator crashed. But it didn't work. Later, she became a supervillian and tried to take me out a second time. Turns out she got powers too. She can control earth, like rocks and dirt and stuff like that. Long story short, I ended up stopping her and she ended up going to jail. Oh well. Now what was I talking about before this? Oh right, the song list."

Bell then got a piece of paper out of her purse and showed it to the camera.

Bell: "These are the songs you'll see in EBA Mission Files."

The song list displays:

"Dancing in the Street" by Martha Reeves and the Vandellas (1964)

"Superstition" by Stevie Wonder (1972)

"Hollywood Swinging" by Kool and the Gang (1974)

"Car Wash" by Rose Royce (1976)

"Boogie Oogie Oogie" by A Taste of Honey (1978)

"Let It Whip" by Dazz Band (1982)

"Thriller" by Michael Jackson (1984)

"Word Up!" by Cameo (1986)

"Life Is A Highway" by Tom Cochrane (1991)

"Love Rollercoaster" by Red Hot Chili Peppers (1996)

"All Star" by Smash Mouth (1999)

Livin' La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin (1999)

"Punk Rock 101" by Bowling for Soup (2003)

"If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys (2004)

"Lose Control" by Missy Elliott, Ciara, and Fatman Scoop (2005)

"Bad Day" by Daniel Powter (2005)

"Don't Cha" by Pussycat Dolls and Busta Ryhmes (2005)

"SOS" by Rihanna (2006)

"Year 3000" by Jonas Brothers (2006)

"The Sweet Escape" by Gwen Stefani and Akon (2006)

"Strut" by Cheetah Girls (2006)

"Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado (2006)

"Chain Hang Low" by Jibbs (2006)

"Fergalicious" by Fergie and Will.I.Am (2006)

"We're All In This Together" by Cast of High School Musical (2006)

Bell: "So there's the song list, for now at least. It might change if we get more songs that fit with good scenarios. If so you'll find them on this song list right here. And just to make everyone happy, I'll also accept suggestions for songs to add to the list in reviews as well, but they'll only be added if I can find a good enough scenario to go with it. Okay? Well, that's it. See ya."

Then as Bell continues walking down the street, the camera zooms out on her while fading to black.


End file.
